Lana vs Lucy Heartfilia
This is DarkofDragoon's second What-If? Death Battle. Criticism is welcome, just as long as you're gentle. Description Two female summoners collide! Can Lucy stand up for her guild, or will Lana prove to be the better fighter? Find out here! Interlude Wiz: Summoners. The type of fighter that usually sits back and commands powerful creatures to fight for them. Boomstick: What a dull way to fight! Why don't they just go in and start makin' fire? That's what I do! Wiz: Actually, to be a great summoner, you need a strong, quick-thinking mind and the knowledge of your creature(s)' strengths and weaknesses: just like these two. Boomstick: It's Lana of The Legend of Zelda, namely Hyrule Warriors. Wiz: And Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle. Lana (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yC-gzMRbAw) Wiz: During Cia's attack on the Hyrulean Army, one girl stood up to face the dark sorceress. This girl was none other than Lana. Boomstick: This chick's pretty awesome! After seeing what Busty can do, Lana decided to lead a resistance force to fight against the invading monsters. Wiz: Tales of her strong determination to take down Cia spread through-out Hyrule and eventually reached the ears of Link and Impa, whom both believed the girl to be Zelda. Boomstick: Boy were they wrong. When Link and Impa met up with Lana, she was more than happy to join the two and become the best character in the whole damn game! Wiz: Whoa, Boomstick. Calm down there, we haven't even gotten to what she can do. Anyway, after joining Link's party, Lana then started fighting against Cia's forces in many different locations and even helped a few others, somehow finding alliances all by herself. It wasn't until she and Link's team confronted Cia in the Palace of Twilight when her true past was revealed. Boomstick: Her and the chick I wanna get to know more were actually the same person, but because of some dark magic crap, the soul of the person split into two - Lana is the good side of what was once the single person. Wiz: Because Lana and Cia were once the same, Lana didn't want to kill Cia as she still felt some sort of attachment to her other half, which is understandable. Boomstick: Understandable? If I were Lana, I'd be questioning my sexuality... Wiz: Boomstick, please! Anyway, after Cia was defeated, Lana continued to help Link and co. fight against Ganondorf, who was the one controlling Cia from the very beginning. After Ganondorf was disposed of, Lana went into Hyrule and was never heard of again. Boomstick: Lana is a pretty useful chick, able to use three weapons with a near-mastery of each of 'em. She uses the Book of Sorcery, a magic book capable of using all kinds of elements in the form of blocks. Her second weapon is the Deku Spear, a twig that can summon little green wood things to attack her foes and her third and final weapon is the Summoning Gate, a sphere that can summon all kinds of freaky things! Weapons: Book of Sorcery Deku Spear Summoning Gate (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdrNMao4RlI) Wiz: Lana is extremely versatile in battle and is comfortable taking on hordes of monsters whose numbers total past a thousand. Normally, we'd consider both the Deku Spear and Summoning Gate to be outside help, but we're allowing them since this a battle exclusively for summoners. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. Boomstick: I think fair's the last word you need to describe this chick. All of her weapons are fast and pretty hard-hitting, I know I wouldn't want to be on her bad side! She would not make a good girlfriend...I'm sure Cia would! Wiz: Her weapons also have a special attack. The Book of Sorcery's strong attack is to summon six blocks that she leaps across, then destroys them all instaneously. This move can get rid of numerous enemies at once and is hard to avoid once you're trapped in it. The Deku Spear's special attack is to summon the Great Deku Tree to fire seed bullets to attack her foes. Once they connect, they can hurt quite a lot. Finally, the Summoning Gate's special attack involves using the gate as a teleporter, to surprise opponents by striking from above. Boomstick: She's pretty badass. That's not all, because she can use the Focus Spirit, which reduces knock-back from enemies and increases her speed and attacking power. It only lasts for thirty seconds, but Lana can use it effectively. When time's up, an explosion comes from Lana that doesn't hurt her but does a lotta damage to others. Wiz: With an arsenal this big, there's not much her opponents can do. Lana is a formidable fighter though she is a regular human, meaning she can be infected with deadly effects like any other human. This also means that she can get tired rather easily and with a certain type of foe, she'll find herself tired out easily. Boomstick: None of that matters when you can summon things to fight for ya. Lana is one fierce girl. Lana: Something took ahold of Cia and forced the light out of her. I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this... Lucy Heartfilia (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VeS8-izBZU) Wiz: Lucy was born to Layla and Jude Heartfilia, who were all a part of the once great and powerful Heartfilia family, but collapsed as a result of financial troubles; it also didn't help that Layla had died some time before the Heartfilia organisation. When this happened, Jude spent the majority of his time working on the family company to no avail, causing Lucy to feel as a neglected child leading in her running away from home. Boomstick: Good thing she did, 'cause I would not have wanted to be there when Jude was forced to watch his stuff being taken away. Only a year later, Lucy was found in the town of Hargeon, where she tried to do some naughty bargaining. Y'know, I wouldn't mind her doing that to me... Wiz: You're in luck, because she'll well aware of her sex appeal. She will use her chesticles in order to get anything she desires, though it's usually for the greater good. After failing to bargain for a set of magic keys, she comes across Natsu Dragneel and Happy following a brief encounter with a slave trader. The three quickly befriend each other, but are soon separated as the slaver from earlier captures Lucy. Boomstick: I swear, that slave trader's not me. He didn't take advantage of the situation! I would've totally done that. Wiz: You probably would, Boomstick. Anyway, after having her personal set of Celestial Spirit Keys - magic keys that summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings of great power - thrown away by said slaver, Lucy comes across the power of these spirits and summons Aquarius, a mermaid, to destroy the slaver's boat. Boomstick: Shit! That mermaid can destroy boats with water?! Now we know what really caused the Titanic to crash...so, after all that, Lucy finally gets to join that Fairy Tail Guild, but is kinda underwhelmed but overwhelmed at the same time. Yeah, I'm not sure what that reaction was. Wiz: During her time in the guild, Lucy got acquainted with the guild's members, specifically Natsu, Happy, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. After the size of the guild decreased, the five formed their own team, appropriately named 'Team Natsu'. She has proven to be a valuable member of both Team Natsu and Fairy Tail, using the power of her Celestial Spirits to combat danger. Boomstick: However, while her power isn't quite on the level of her friends (except maybe Happy), she has survived quite a few dangerous fights thanks to her quick-thinking, tits and her ghosts. Wiz: They're not ghosts! They're magical beings that are for some reason, called spirits. Boomstick: Well that makes no fucking sense. Anyway, what she can summon with those magic keys is incredible. While they decide their own working hours, in Death Battle, we'll be forcing them all to work today. Wiz: Don't worry, we've raised their pay. Boomstick: Pay? I never knew we could get paid! Hold on, I'm gonna get my thousand dollars for doing this show for so damn long... *Boomstick leaves the room* Wiz: *sighs* Lucy can summon all kinds of Celestial Spirits, like Aquarius as mentioned previous, Taurus, a bull that can be used for melee purposes and then there's Plue...whom has no combat prowess whatsoever and purely exists as a comedy character. Celestial Spirits (combat): Aquarius Taurus Cancer Virgo Sagittarius Loke Gemini Ares Scorpio Capricorn '' '' Celestial Spirits (non-combat): Crumudgeon Horologium Lyra Nikora (Plue) Pyxis (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBaPxg-Yl9o) Wiz: It is explained that the combat-orientated spirits are held in Gold Keys, while the non-combat spirits are held in Silver Keys. Lucy once held an Artificial Key, but that particular key is long past its use. The non-battle ready spirits are the most effective outside of the field, but Plue really is useless. Why does it even exist...? *Boomstick barges back into the room* Wiz: Oh, did you get your pay? Boomstick: No...I was told that I'm not allowed pay. Somethin' about 'too many shotguns' but I wasn't really paying attention. Where are we? Wiz: I was just about to explain Lucy's magic after talking about the Celestial Spirits. Yes, Lucy is capable of performing some low-level magic. With Celestial Spirit Magic, Lucy can summon multiple spirits to fight on her side at once and she can even call them back instantly with her Forced Closure, healing any wounds and releasing any mind-control magic placed upon them. Boomstick: That's not all. Lucy can even use something called a Star Dress, which allows her to absorb the power of any spirit she's summoned, gaining their power. She's only been seen using two forms: Aquarius Form and Leo Form. The Aquarius Form allows her to use water magic to create barriers, waves, anything really; the Leo Form gives Lucy extra strength. Wiz: However, Lucy has access to what is the ultimate Celestial Spirit: the Celestial Spirit King. He's able to use his swords to create massive blasts, summon pillars of light from the sky and can even manipulate time selectively, teleport and even give humans the powers of Celestial Spirits. Boomstick: He can see what's happening from far away and is even immortal. Freaking immortal! This guy's insane. Once he's called out, there's very little that can stop him. Wiz: Lucy's magic doesn't stop there. After sacrifcing Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy gained the magical power to control water. She's even pretty strong physically, as she can kick something many times her size without a scratch on her. Lucy is also pretty durable, because she's taken repeated hits from sadistic foes and still found the strength to carry on. Boomstick: Lucy is one hard chick. Her strongest spell though, is called Urano Metria. She falls into a trance-like state while speaking the words neccessary to perform the spell and when she's done, the area around her enemy is turned into a weird colourful space-like area, where stars crash onto her opponent, dealing a whole lotta damage. Wiz: This spell does take up a lot of her energy and is something Lucy doesn't use too much in a fight, but only casts it if it's neccessary. As well as all this, Lucy is incredibly smart and intuitive, able to differ types of wine by just the smell. She's one tough fighter, making her a valuable part of her team and is a great friend. Don't mess with her. Lucy: If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right? DEATH BATTLE! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0c2eTk6FAU) Lana was out in Faron Woods, taking out some stray Bulbins that hadn't been covered by her comrades. After dashing over to the final group in the top right corner of the woods, she effortlessly took each and every single one out with a combo attack straight from her Book of Sorcery. Upon taking them out, Lana pondered what to do next. Should she return to Link and Impa and become a soldier for the Hyrulean Army, knowing that with her status gained in the war against Cia, she could probably be placed high up in the rankings. I'm not that keen on becoming a soldier, even if I'm a higher ranked one. I think I'll just help out people in my own way, Lana considered, ready to leave the woods. The blue haired sorceress turned around to start making her away, but another female seemed to have business with her. This particular girl was blond, had white and blue clothes on and had a lot of keys on her, which Lana found strange. She's probably lost. I'll talk to her, see if she needs help, Lana guessed, walking up to the stranger. "Hello! Are you lost? Do you want me to help you find your way back home?" "No. You're Lana, correct?" the blonde-haired girl asked. Lana nodded. "That's me. Do I know you from somewhere?" "Not really, I don't know much about you either, but there's a bounty on your head. I need the money, so you won't be leaving here alive." "So you're not lost. Shame, it would have been great if you were," Lana clenched her teeth, readying her book. "Just to warn you, I'm no slouch." "Neither am I. Prepare to face Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy introduced herself, equipping a black whip. The two combatants stared down each other, both itching to combat the other. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedWYVsIfM) Lana dashed forward, using the power of her magical book to use two dark slashes, followed up with a miniature-tornado and an electrical sphere which all hit their target dead on. "Is that all you have?" Lucy taunted, barely feeling any pain. She grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles whip and began attacking Lana with it, who dodged every single attack and fought back by summoning several barriers to appear beside Lucy that all exploded as soon as Lana skipped across them. Again, Lucy barely felt any pain and shrugged the attack off, deciding to mix it up somewhat. If that's how she wants to play, then I'll have no choice, the mage thought, gripping one of her Gold Keys. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Upon shouting this, the key that Lucy held, the Gate of the Golden Bull Key, started glowing and a humanoid bull appeared in front of the mage. "So, this is our latest target? Why does it have to be so attractive..." Taurus lamented, showing his affection for Lana. "Never mind that! I'm ordered to kill her for a bounty, so do that!" Lucy ordered. She cared for her Celestial Spirits, but also found herself becoming annoyed when they wouldn't immediately follow orders. "Fine..." ended Taurus, beginning to attack Lana with several axe strikes. Thanks to her nimble nature, Lana could easily dodge the slow attacks but was caught off guard when Taurus used his Rampage attack - leaping into the air and slamming his axe down on his opponent. Looking confident and now angered, Lana shared a quick glance with Lucy and then started to change her weapon to the Deku Spear, using its power to summon a Deku Leaf which she used to initiate a air-propelled kick, knocking Taurus down. The spirit wasn't quite out for the count yet, as he began to use more sluggish axe slashes that all failed to meet their target. Lana leapt towards Taurus and began to attack with the Deku Spear, with every attempted attack simply clashing against the spirit's axe. Punching Lana away, Taurus appeared to be proud with what he had done so far. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ov1df19B0SI) "I'm just getting warmed up!" Taurus grinned. He started running towards Lana, but that proved to be a mistake. Lana used the magic power gained from attacking Taurus to use the Deku Spear's special ability to summon teh Great Deku Tree, which launched the cow-like spirit into the air and upon the way down, was hit with massive seed bullets, but neither one failed to put Taurus down. Upon the final seed being fired, which was chopped in half by the Celestial Spirit, the Great Deku Tree disappeared, leaving Lana with very little options. That thing's stronger than a King Dodongo! What is its weakness? Lana wondered, evading more axe slices. "I will protect Lucy's perfect body! But yours...I like it. Before I kill you, can I just...can I have a little roll around?" Taurus requested. This digusted Lana. "No!" she barked, swapping back to the Book of Sorcery and using a combo attack on Taurus' chest area, knocking him over. "I tried...forgive me, Lucy!" pleaded Taurus. I hope Lucy will forgive me for wanting a go on another girl! "It seems you'll need help. Taurus, I'll summon someone else. You and whoever I summon must distract this girl, while I prepare some magic of my own," Lucy explained, whispering in order to keep her plans secret from her opponent. She gripped another gold key, the Gate of the Ram Key and summoned Aries, who appeared next to Taurus. "Huh? Where is this, master Lucy?" Aries asked, confused about their current location. "Is there something you would like me to do?" "Yes. You and Taurus distract this girl while I prepare something that'll take her out," Lucy ordered, charging some magic. "It won't take long, trust me." Aries nodded. "Okay. I'll fight for my master! Let's go, Taurus! Combo attack, Wool Typhoon!" She fired several pieces of harmful wool towards Lana, of which Taurus ran into while spinning his axe, causing the wool to be fired at Lana at a raised speed. The blue haired sorcerer couldn't do much besides dodge the first piece of wool, then get hit by all the rest. Still, she wasn't quite ready to be defeated and activated her Focus Spirit. Remaining her position as a calm, quiet fighter, Lana went in and tried an advanced combo attack on Taurus and found it dealt more damage than usual, but Aries intervened with a Wool Bomb, blasting Lana away. Thanks to Focus Spirit, the knock-back she received wasn't that much but she was now out of Taurus' way. To make things worse, Taurus had recovered from Lana's previous attack and began charging in with all kinds of axe manoeuvres. Focus Spirit's ability to increase the user's speed came in handy for Lana, allowing her to successfully evade Taurus' attacks though she didn't quite anticipate Aries to come back with a jump spinning kick, knocking Lana into the ground. Just a few more seconds... Lana planned, as both Aries and Taurus closed in on Lana. Suddenly, an explosion shot out from the Hyrulean's body, blasting both Celestial Spirits back and dealing no damage to the source of the explosion herself. However, she could still feel the immense damage that both Aries and Taurus had inflicted upon her. What made things worse is that Lucy was ready. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyMNbimWpgE) "Move, you two!" she shouted, prompting the two spirits two clear a path for their master's spell. Lucy fell into a trance state of mind, the area around Lana turning into some pink-coloured environment that resembled space. Whilst this was all going on, Lucy began speaking some sort of incantation. "Survey the Heavens, open the heavens...all the stars, far and wide...show me thy appearance...with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...aspect become complete...open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 stars of the heaven...shine! Urano Metria!" A massive cluster of stars came crashing into Lana's back, catching her by surprise. There was nothing Lana could do but take this ultimate spell of the stars, receiving the might and sheer velocity each star packed. When the attack was over, the world returned to normal and Lana was on her knees, out of breath and unable to speak. "Any last words before I go and claim my bounty in the name of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, feeling the strain of the attack she had just used. Still, it didn't bring her down. "Tell Link...I'm sorry..." Lana croaked, only able to speak basic words. Lucy closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, unable to emotionally watch what was coming next. "Taurus, do it." "Yes, master," Taurus nodded, beheading Lana and ending the blue-haired sorcerer's life. K.O! Lucy weeped, knowing that the bounty wasn't worth killing an innocent soul over. Why did she do it? The only thing she knew would be right would be to locate this 'Link' and fufill Lana's last words. It was the only right thing to do. At least she kept her humanity. Analysis (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xm9qDFuINUA) Wiz: This match was easily one-sided. While Lana is capable of taking on hordes of enemies, they're only incredibly weak monsters with nothing special about them. She can take on larger foes, but only one at a time and Lana, like most Legend of Zelda characters, relied on finding weaknesses and exploiting them. Lucy had a perfect bond with her Celestial Spirits, so there was no fault there. Lucy is strong and has no exploitable weakness - neither do her spirits, so Lana was at a massive disadvantage. Boomstick: Even if she used her other weapons, the fight wouldn't be any different. It would only be prolonged. Seriously, if Lucy used her other magic freaks and magic stuff, the fight would have been even shorter! Wiz: It was a terrible mismatch. Lana had nothing to counter Lucy's magic. Boomstick: It looks like Lana had a magical death. Wiz: The winner is Lucy Heartfilia. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! A flame alchemist in a blue uniform snapped his fingers, igniting a spark of fire that shot towards the envious Homunculi. An experienced firebending teenager with a burn mark on his left eye shot a blast of fire, aiming for the bald-headed Avatar. Roy Mustang vs ZukoCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DarkofDragoon Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015